Satellite
by lafemmefantome
Summary: Danny convinces Steve that he needs to come clean with Catherine and tell her exactly how he feels, Steve doesn't know what to say. Sometimes though actions can speak so much louder than words. Possible slight OC depending on how you look at it but I think of it more as music and emotions driving the story - I welcome feedback.


**Satellite**

Thinking back to the time he spent fishing with Danny, Steve replayed the conversation of that day over and over, again and again in his head.

_Your girlfriend checking up on your mother…that should turn out very well…_Danny needled. For Danny, using Catherine to check up on Doris was NOT the way things should be done. Of course trying to get Steve to see his point of view was well…pointless.

_First of all she's not my girlfriend…_Steve attempted to explain. However Danny was not one to let things slide. Much like the proverbial dog with a bone, he would not just let go.

_What is it with Navy SEALS? They're not allowed to have girlfriends? How would you characterize your relationship?_ Danny knew the answer but wasn't sure if Steve could even say the word.

_We have a thing…_he told Danny, but Danny wasn't buying it.

Steve's trip to Five-0 HQ didn't help matters any better.

_You've made everything pretty much about sex…_Danny tried to get him to see.

_You keep coming up with all these excuses. You're not afraid Catherine's going to get hurt. You're afraid you're going to get hurt._

Even when he stated the obvious, professing, "_I…am in…with her…"_

Danny's reply cut straight to the chase. He shook his head. Super SEAL couldn't even say the word...THE word when it came to Catherine.

_...yeah…yeah you are…so go do something about before it's too late_

Leaving the office after yet another friendly "chat," Steve found himself doing some much needed soul searching; though he found it ironic given the fact he felt he had no soul. Monsters didn't have souls; that truth did not change no matter how many times people reminded Steve of his "humanity." The things he saw and did during his time as an active Navy SEAL would never go away. Those memories were etched into very being, always there to haunt him and cause doubt when he least expected. He thought of his friends, of living, of dying, and of course . . . he thought of Catherine. Speaking with his friend, Steve hated to admit it, but Danny was right. He needed to make a choice. Although he offered little more than a brief smile, Danny was actually quite observant. As much as Steve tried to use the "rules," which Danny discovered, were ingrained into Steve's psyche long ago, the relationship between he and Catherine had changed. While it had started out as "friends with benefits," Steve knew that Danny was still right...he needed to do something, but the question or rather the answer that escaped him was…_what?_

Danny gave Steve a simple task; act on his love for Catherine. Granted, he was the leader of the governor's task force, but that was becoming less and less of an excuse. He was no longer actively involved in naval intelligence except for the few times he'd been called for the occasional mission that required his specialized skill set. However, finding a solution was something that eluded Steve for the moment. He thought back once more to his relationship with Catherine. He wondered, _"What exactly __**is**__ the relationship between a man and a woman?"_ He smiled to himself when he thought further, "…and what if the woman just happens to work in naval intelligence?" Steve didn't know why, but he began to feel a headache developing.

Thinking back, Catherine's entrance into Steve's life was something he could not compartmentalize, no matter how hard he tried. He did his best to live a normal life, despite dealing with the death of his father, the reemergence of his mother and of course Wo Fat. However, even Steve had to admit to Danny, that things had gotten harder as he and Catherine saw more of each other, occasionally working a case for Five–0. He even acknowledged that knowing her actually made his life better in a small but significant way. Steve also told Danny that things were that equally bad as a result of Catherine entering his life. Whenever Catherine was in danger, the worry Steve experienced was indescribable. It began deep within, and finally rising to the point where he often felt sick. How he managed to keep his emotions to himself was beyond his state of mind. He wanted to tell someone, but he could not. After all, there were rules.

**Rules usually made life simple for Steve.**

Exiting the building, things did not get any easier for Steve. Catherine was there; a smile adorned her face.

"Hi," she began, her voice sounding almost like a whisper.

"Hello," was all that he could manage in response. Steve wanted to say more, but Catherine did not give him the chance. Instead, she drew him into her embrace. Although he could not see her face, he could feel her beating heart and tears that gently fell from her cheeks onto his shoulder. He wished he could freeze this moment in time. Sighing, he knew he needed to tell Catherine how felt. He could no longer afford to leave things unsaid. However, all he could manage was, "What are you doing here?"

Their conversation quickly turned to business which was discussing Steve's mother. Catherine informed him that she was as yet unable to discover why Doris had recently visited Wo Fat in detention. Steve could tell that the investigation was taking a toll on Catherine, but at the same time, he could let things go when it came to Doris. Steve could tell that the mere mention of her name brought up a wall once more between the two of them. While she did not mind helping Steve, it was becoming increasingly more difficult to explain or rather justify the inquiries she had been making. The navy did not particularly care to be at the disposable of Five–0 and its decorated and well known leader; no matter how valid the reason. There were limits to things. Steve understood but he needed just a bit more time and he needed to talk with Catherine. He did his best to "explain" things to Catherine, but she wanted to hear nothing of it. She turned and left, but not before giving him a smile; a smile of hope.

_You may have forever…but I don't._

Thinking about that night at the beach, the night of their so-called romantic dinner, Steve remembered Catherine's words. They were burned indelibly in his mind. He needed to do something and there was no time like the present. Steve made a choice…but it was too late. He had tried to catch up with Catherine before she was out of his sight, to tell her how he felt, but to no avail. By the time he turned the corner, she was gone.

The day finished with little fanfare for Steve, but not before Danny had convinced him to go to a new club that had just opened up. As much as Steve wanted to go home, he agreed to go with Danny to the club. He wasn't sure why, but after his disastrous conversation with Catherine, he didn't care. Maybe he went more out of a desire to shut Danny up, than to cheer himself up. Whatever the reason, it didn't matter. Looking at his watch, it was seven o'clock. The night was just beginning.

It took Steve very little time to find the club. Apparently it was a salsa club. With a name like "Caliente" pasted up there in neon lights, it was hard to miss. Upon approaching the club, Steve saw Danny and wanted to do an immediate about face.

"Oh no!" he protested. You DID NOT tell me this was a dance club. Steve hated the thought of dance with a passion. It wasn't that he couldn't dance, but rather, he did not have pleasant memories of dance growing up.

"Look," Danny began. "It's not my fault that mom made you go five hundred cotillions as a child. Besides, you need to learn to unwind!" Knowing that he was not going to win this battle, Steve followed Danny into the club, shaking his head as he entered.

The interior of the club was nothing spectacular to speak of; small tables with chairs sprinkled through the club. The neon lights were actually done in a somewhat tasteful fashion. Of course, Steve couldn't help but wonder how long it would be until this club was replaced with something newer like all the rest he'd seen in Honolulu. Scanning the interior further, Steve noticed that the lighting was dim; perhaps allowing one to see what one wanted or did not want. Slowly Steve made his way over to the bar while Danny began to "take in the view" as he had put it. Shaking his head, Steve smiled. Only Danny would think of a salsa club as a way to "unwind."

Steve ordered his drink and waited, listening to the music as blared through the club. Just then, the DJ's voice came over the sound system, "Okay ladies it's that time! This is the ladies choice for a dance. So guys if the lady asks, be a gentleman and say yes, no matter what YOU look like." Steve chuckled as listened to the DJ continue to urge all ladies to "grab a man and make him yours." He was about to return to an empty table and wait for Danny' return, when he felt the tap of a woman's fingers on his shoulder.

"May I?" she asked, her voice betraying a slight trace of seduction.

Steve was about to politely turn the lady down, "Look, I know what the DJ said, but . . . "

"Steve?" the woman was Catherine.

"Catherine?" Steve was caught off guard, but Catherine quickly took control of the conversation.

"So do I get my dance?" she asked with seductiveness still evident in her voice.

"Well I uh . . . sure," Steve stammered as Catherine extended her hand. Taking his hand in hers, the two of them made to their way to the dance floor. As they made their way to the floor, Steve couldn't help but take in Catherine's appearance. She wore a red fringe dress; resting about six inches or so above her knee. Catherine's ensemble was complimented by three-inch red heels and choker with a ruby stone centered in the middle. Every movement, every step she took made the dress move. It was becoming very intoxicating

"So what dance are we doing?" Steve asked, trying to ignore the effect she was having upon him; it wasn't working.

"Well it is a salsa club," Catherine answered, a slight smile forming on her lips.

'_Salsa?'_ Steve thought. He hadn't danced for quite some time. His only memory was that of the cotillions his mother used to make him attend as a child. He was eight years old. He shuddered at that memory and quickly banished it to the recesses of his mind.

"Ready?" Catherine asked, bringing Steve back to the present. Steve nodded as the music began to play.

Catherine and Steve listened as the music began to play. It began as a slow salsa, gradually picking up the beat. For the two of them, feeling the music was as second nature. The count was simple. 2 . . . 3 . . . 4 . . . 2 . . . 3 . . . 4

_The world divides from the bitter sweetness love provides  
I will redefine my place within this union_

Steve made the first move, drawing Catherine closer to him. They were now mere inches apart. If he couldn't say what he felt to Catherine then he made a vow to himself that he would show her how he felt. Slowly, still keeping in beat with the music, Steve began to run his hands down the length of Catherine's arms, resting when he reached her small waist.

_If a word is a lie and the better me can show its side  
I will try to find my way to higher ground_

Catherine closed her eyes, enjoying the feel on Steve's hands on her skin. In response, she placed her arms around his neck, drawing him even closer than they already were; her bare skin against his. She could feel the heat of his breath on her skin and surprisingly enough, Catherine found herself getting aroused. She could feel a dampness beginning to form between her legs. She couldn't help but wonder if Steve felt the same way too.

_Oh, there's a million stories  
And a million ways to get there from here_

Steve too, felt the dampness between Catherine's legs. His body responded appropriately; his own throbbing arousal wanting to break free from its confinement. However, now was not the time; that would happen at another place; or in another time. That did not mean, though, that Steve could not have some fun.

_Baby, I'm gonna put your skin on mine  
Be inside you all my life  
But if you let your heart open up your mind  
There's a whole new world on the other side_

Keeping one hand on Catherine's hip, Steve allowed the other hand to slide further down along the inside of Catherine's thigh, touching, exploring, until he found what he wanted and smiled.

Catherine's eyes suddenly had a new fire burning within, thanks in part to Steve. She knew what he was doing and decided for herself that turnabout was fair play. Slowly, Catherine removed one of her hands that had been resting near Steve's neck and began to let it slide along Steve's chest; raking him slightly through the thin fabric of the shirt he was wearing. Finally it found its resting place; Steve's waist; where at that moment, Catherine slid one finger inside Steve's pants. She looked into his eyes; searching for his reaction to her countermove.

_I'm gonna to be your satellite  
Now hang over your world at night  
And I can hear your sleep beneath the candlelight  
I can see your dream like they were mine_

Steve's countermove was something Catherine did not expect. He pushed her away. She was about to say something, when Steve's right hand connected with Catherine's left hand. He pulled her back so that she was now in front of him. She felt his hot breath on the back of her neck. The effect was exactly what Steve wanted; Catherine tilted her head, resting it on his shoulder, allowing him full access to her lips. Steve did not let this opportunity pass; brushing his lips against hers. He wanted more, but again reminded himself that there would be a time for that . . . later.

_When I . . . I hear you scream . . . I hear you cry  
It makes me realize that I . . . am only human  
If a world relies on the balance between love and pride  
Then I'll abandon all my pride and bring you love_

Catherine was about to plan another countermove, when Steve surprised her once more. Spinning her quickly, he caught Catherine, placing one hand on her lower back and the other hand a bit further up. Catherine decided she could still tease and began to bend backward; going into a full backbend. As she pulled away, Steve leaned forward, wanting to steal one more kiss. His one hand supported her back, while the other inched its way up to her breasts.

_Oh there's a million reasons  
And a million ways to get to your heart  
Baby I'm gonna make your step outside the corners of your world and find  
That if you let your heart open up your mind  
There's a whole new world on the other side_

As Steve leaned in to take his kiss, Catherine reached down with her one hand and found Steve's throbbing arousal; aching to be released. Since there was no possibility of that occurring, Catherine decided a little more "fun" was in order.

_I'm gonna to be your satellite  
Now hang over your world at night  
And I can hear your sleep beneath the candlelight  
I can see your dream like they were mine_

Catherine and Steve's little dance between themselves had begun to take on a life of its own. Without realizing it, many of the patrons of the club cleared the floor, giving Catherine and Steve a chance to do what they wanted. It was clear to everyone watching that they were truly in their own world and truly in love. Their passion had simply exploded on the dance floor. Almost everyone became transfixed as this pair moved as one, bodies joined together, each knowing what the other wanted without a single word being spoken.

_Baby, I'm gonna put your skin on mine  
Be inside you all my life  
But if you let your heart open up your mind  
There's a whole new world on the other side_

As they continued in their own world, Catherine and Steve's duel continued to escalate, finally producing a move that no one could believe. As they danced, Steve allowed Catherine to fall to his ride side. Everyone thought she was going to hit the floor, but Steve had one final move up his sleeve. As Catherine came within inches of the floor, Steve strategically placed his foot near Catherine, catching her on his heel AND flipping her back up where they finished their dance with one long, slow and languorous dip.

_I'm gonna to be your satellite  
Now hang over your world at night  
And I can hear your sleep beneath the candlelight  
I can see your dream like they were mine_

It wasn't until the music died down that Catherine and Steve realized the extent of the show they'd just performed for the audience. Attempting to exit the floor, they were halted by the overwhelming applause. Finally, they made their way off the floor.

"So," Steve began.

"So," Catherine answered, unable to believe what they had just done.

"Do you want to come by later?" Steve offered.

"Yeah, uh…later," Catherine answered, still trying to catch her breath. It was at that moment, Steve saw Danny approaching. He looked dejected.

"What's up?" Steve asked him.

"Eh, this place is boring. The women here are nothing special. How'd you do?"

"Okay. Some lady asked me to dance and I said yes." Steve told him.

"You? Dance? Well I take I didn't miss much?"

"No, not much," Steve informed him as they head out the club. Although he and Catherine shared few words, Steve knew one thing for certain. While much was still left unsaid, there was so much that WAS said tonight . . . without a single word spoken.

À demain et bonne nuit aussi!


End file.
